


This is How I Disappear

by MugenYumeDansu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/MugenYumeDansu
Summary: A more adult take on life with Pokemon. Set in Gen 3.





	This is How I Disappear

Phox had never expected her life to go this way. That much was clear to her daughters by the tears in her eyes, and the way she clung to Elektra, her prized Pikachu, who cuddled her trainer in an attempt to console her that day four years ago. But as Reina and Stormy both knew by now, life rarely goes as you expect. 

But Stormy never expected her father to be revealed as a part of team Rocket. Though he had never been a kind man in retrospect, the young girl had been blindsided by the revelation.

He had been arrested and placed into the custody of the Kanto police department, and was set to be extradited to Kanto. Phox had not been as upset by her soon to be ex-husband's departure from her and her children's lives, as she had been to find out that he had been using her breeding facilities to get pokemon eggs into the hands of people who never should have been allowed to raise a pokemon. He had been selling the eggs of her clients to his associates behind her back. 

The whole ordeal had caused some legal ramifications for the brilliant breeder. Her daycare had been shut down while she herself had been investigated, only to be found innocent of any wrongdoing in the whole thing. Sadly, she had lost a good chunk of her clientele because of this. So she had closed down her daycare, and packed up her daughters and her life here in Johto, and was moving to the Hoenn region for a fresh start. If such a thing was possible for such a renowned pokemon breeder as the Phox Sylver happened to be in Johto.

So it was that Reina had to say goodbye to her friends and leave Newbark Town. Stormy had very few friends really, as Newbark was a rather small town and there weren't many kids her age there. So instead she had mainly followed her sister's friend's around. Though Kris and Ethan didn't like her tagging along much, there was an older boy that didn't seem to mind her much.

Red was the loner boy. The other's didn't get along well with him and he spent more time with his pokemon than anyone else. Because Stormy had been a tenacious and curious kid, she had somehow managed to weasel into his tolerance despite his protestations.

She often found him sitting on the roof of the Professor's house staring at the sky. He told her once that he wished to fly, so he could escape this town. Stormy hadn't really understood at the time, but now, standing in front of her own house watching the boy and girl playing with the girl's father's pokemon and laughing, as she stood at the sidelines all alone, now she understood completely. She wanted to go get her mother's Noctowl and make him fly her back to Newbark, where Red would be sitting on the roof of the Professor's house staring up at the sky, where his cocky smirk would be waiting. She missed him, her only friend.

Stormy sniffed and wiped at the tears in her eyes. She turned and darted back into the house she hated up the stairs past her mom who was busy grooming her Charizard, and straight to the room she was sharing with Reina for the short time before Reina moved out.

Her older sister was the quiet type, and the two often fought when Reina was studying or listening to music, or reading. But lately they had found more common ground as Stormy approaches the precipice of adolescence, and the teenager started seeing the hero worship and emulation from the younger sister. 

They often traded books and occasionally Reina would let Stormy play her SNES with her. Since the move their mom had been having a hard time finding a good job. She worked at a restaurant in Rustboro while she tried to save up for the start of a new daycare, so money was tight. Though, Stormy didn't really want the same things as other kids her age. All she wanted was to go home, and that was impossible. Stormy knew their mother was doing the best she could, so she didn't ask for much. She just went to school with her sister, came home and helped with the chores, and looked on as the unfamiliar pokemon native to this region slowly became a part of the norm.

***

"No, Rei, Mom's still in Mauville talking to the old couple about the daycare. I'll tell her you called when she gets home." Stormy said into the reciever as she bustled around the kitchen making a snack for herself and her grandmother who had recently moved in with them from the Kanto region. Her grandmother's Blastoise was watching her through the open window. She offered him a piece of the berry she had just sliced. The happy grumble of the old blastoise made her smile.

"Ok kiddo. How's school going? Decided what you want to do yet?" The older sister asked, straight to the point as usual.

"Ugh, you would ask. Well I think I want Mom to breed me a Torchic, and start training to challenge the gym leader's, and see where that takes me. I know the leader here in Petalburg, Norman I think, his kid just started helping the professor a couple towns over with research. He's talking about training some pokemon and going after the gym leader's pretty soon. So is his little girlfriend." She took the plate of sliced fruit and set it in the refrigerator, for her grandmother when she returned from grocery shopping in town.

"Really? Well good for them." Reina deadpanned. Stormy felt bad for being spiteful. The girl, May, had tried to befriend her once while she and the leader's kid were visiting his dad at the gym once. But Stormy had been a bit bitter, since she had just had to uproot and leave her home and her only friend behind. Speaking of...

"So, to abruptly change the subject to avoid another lecture about not being standoffish, have you heard from Red lately?" Stormy asked her sister. The knowing chuckle she got made her cheeks flush a little.

"How did I know you were going to ask that?" The older sibling teased.

"Shut up! You know that's not how I meant it! I just wanted to know how he's doing, that's all." Stormy pouted. Reina let out a full laugh at her sister.

"I know, I know. You keep saying that, but you ask about him every time you call."

"Well that's because he's my friend, and I just want to know how he is! Especially after... well the whole thing with him stealing the Professor's pokemon and taking off like he did. He hasn't talked to me since then and I just worry." The dark haired girl admitted.

"Well, to be honest I'm still pretty angry about that. If he had just asked Professor Elm would have given him a pokemon. But what's done is done. Actually Kris talked to him about a week ago. She said he seems to be a lot less angry these days. Of course, he spoils his pokemon, despite what everyone else thinks. And the way he acts around other people. She actually caught him playing "boop the nose" with his Noctowl. He was embarrassed when he realized she had seen him." Reina told her sister.

"Oh my god, really?" Stormy asked, excited to be hearing good news about the boy she cared so much about.

"Yeah, she said it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. After he saw her watching him he acted all cold and aloof, but the bird was having none of it, and started nuzzling his hand. He had no choice but to cuddle it while he was talking to her. She said she even saw him sneak it a kiss on the head at one point." 

"Awe, that's so adorable! I wish I could have seen that. He was always so kind to the pokemon around town. Mom's Pikachu even seemed to like him. I knew that the rumors about him being cruel had to be just that. I just wish he would answer my phone calls." Stormy sighed in relief. So her best friend wasn't the bad guy they painted him as after all. Well good.

"Yeah, you always believe the best in people. Just like Mom. I'm glad you were right this time Kiddo." Stormy could hear the smile in Reina's voice. People often thought her sister a cold person, when in reality she was caring and protective. But she was also guarded. She had been all her life. Stormy was rather the opposite of that, she wore her heart on her sleeve. It got her hurt more often than she would like, but she was who she was. She was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and her grandmother's voice calling her to help with groceries.

"Yeah, me too. Oh, hey Grama's back from the store, I have to go help her. I'll tell Mom you called and have her call you back! Love you sis!" Stormy exclaimed, heading for the front door.

"Ok, love you too. Bye!" Reina managed to get out before Stormy hung up and bolted into the front room. 

"Hey Grama. Did you buy half the store?" Stormy asked looking at all the bags sitting in the entryway. Her grandmother's Aipom was currently rooting through one of the bags. Probably for her favorite treats, the mischievous little monkey. 

"You, out of there. Shoo, you'll get your treats later." Grama told the little pokemon. The Aipom looked unhappy, but listened and went to the pokemon perch in the corner where Grama's Persian and Mom's Mightyena were lounging.

"She never learns, huh?" Stormy chuckled at the monkey.

"Nah. Come on, help me get these in the kitchen before Tide decides he wants some too." Grama said.

"Oh Tide's already had a snack. I think he's napping out by the pond." Stormy told her grandmother. 

"Is that so? Alright then let's put the food away and have a snack. I'm starving!" Grama exclaimed. Stormy laughed.

"I beat you to that one too, there's a plate of fruit in the icebox for you. You go eat and I'll get this all put away! And then we can make supper before Mom gets home."

"Sounds good to me." Grama agreed and headed for the food.

Stormy looked to the door. Yeah, she was eager for her mother's return. She had something important to ask.

***

"Stormy! Mom!" Stormy heard her mother yell from downstairs. She put her book down and headed down to help her mother. When she got to the foot of the stairs, however, she never expected to see what her mother held in her hands.

It was a tiny little ball of brown fur.

"Hey Mom. What is that?" Stormy greeted. Her mother gave her a serious look.

It's a baby pokemon. I got the egg from the old couple at the daycare today, and it hatched on the way home. Here, help me get it something to eat." Stormy had no choice but to take the little bundle from her mother as the breeder rushed to get some food for the poor thing. Stormy cuddled the little warm furball as it let out an ear piercing cry.

"Whoa there, little one, she's coming back with some food. Hang on. It's ok, shhhhh, shhhhh,it's alright, I'vegot you." Stormy immediately started to sooth the squirming pokemon in her arms. It was so tiny, and soft. It calmed down as Stormy began stroking it with her fingers down its its back.

On closer inspection once it was soothed and quieted, she noticed the long ears and the fluffy tail. She was holding an Eevee! A baby at that! Eevee was one of those rare pokemon that was rarely seen. But from what her mother said this little one had clearly been abandoned at the daycare by it's parent's trainer. Stormy's heart broke for the little one.

"Here, a warm bottle of Moo Moo milk for it." Her mother said softly as she returned. When she moved to take back the baby Eevee Stormy instead reached for the bottle. Her mother handed it over without protest. She had recently been teaching Stormy how to care for baby pokemon.

Stormy took the baby over to the chair in the living room and sat down with it. She pinched the nipple of the bottle to make sure the milk would flow and offered it to the baby. At first it seemed unsure of what to do, so Stormy squeezed a drop of the milk onto her finger and touched it to the Eevee's mouth. As soon as it realized that it was food being offered it tried to latch on to her finger. 

Stormy laughed and offered the bottle again. The baby didn't hesitate this time, it latched on and started eating with greedy little pulls. Stormy smiled and pet the little Eevee behind the ears as it sucked down the milk. After a few long minutes the baby started drifting to sleep in her lap. It slowed down on the little bit of milk left and her mother took the bottle away, and went to wash it in the kitchen.

The baby remained asleep in her lap, her fingers gently patting its soft ears.

"You did well." Mom said from the doorway. Grama was looking in from the kitchen. She had clearly just been in the garden, as she was wearing a dirt stained apron and was holding a set of gardening gloves.

"Thank you. Mom, what happened? Why did they give you the egg?" Stormy asked. Phox sighed and sank down onto the couch.

"Well, they didn't know exactly when it was left there, but it was found after the trainer picked up their pokemon, and the lady tried calling them to pick it up, but they said they couldn't take it. They told the couple to find a good trainer for it. They asked several people, but no one wanted it. The lady had been carrying it around everywhere trying to find anyone who would take it. By the time I got there it was already pretty close to hatching. When they asked me, I said yes. I was going to bring it home and let you hatch it, but we didn't quite make it home before it hatched on me." Phox chuckled a little bit. 

"Wait, me? You were gonna give me the egg?" Stormy asked, bewildered. Phox smiled at her daughter. 

"I sure was. Happy early birthday Stormy, your very own pokemon to raise." Her mom gestured to the sleeping Eevee in her lap. Stormy smiled brightly, her chest swelling and her eyes starting to tear up from the sheer amount of excitement and happiness. 

"Oh my god, it's perfect Mom. It's an Eevee. I never thought I'd even see an Eevee. Thank you so much." Stormy said, looking fondly down at the baby pokemon on her lap. Her pokemon. 

"You're welcome. I knew it would be the perfect pokemon for you. And it seems to have taken to you already. That's good." Phox smiled and stood up to go to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Then Stormy remembered the phone call.

"Oh, Mom, Reina called. I told her I'd have you call her back." Stormy called softly after her, so as not to wake her pokemon. _Her_ pokemon. Her _Pokemon_! Oh, she was so excited. 

"Oh? Ok. I'll call her back in a little bit. Right now I want some coffee, and something to eat. Your Eevee isn't the only one that was hungry." Her mom said. Stormy stood up carefully, cradling her Eevee in her arms so as not to wake it.

"Hey Mom, she asked what if I had decided what ai planned on doing. I mean, I am 17 now. And I'm almost done with school. I told her I was planning to ask you for a Torchic egg from your Blazikens. I didn't expect you to bring me this guy home. Now I have a pokemon, I'm thinking about becoming a trainer and challenging the gym. What do you think Mom?" Stormy asked her mother. Phox was quiet for a long moment. 

"Well, if it's what you want to do then that's fine with me. You should go talk to Norman, the leader here in town and see if he has any advice for you. But you will need more than one pokemon Stormy." Her mother said seriously. They hadn't quite gotten around to having this talk yet, with her mom making connections with the daycare owners and possibly getting a job working with them, since they were an elderly couple, and Stormy still indecisive about exactly what she wanted until now.

"I know, and I will. I just wanted to see what you thought about it before I decided." Stormy pet her baby Eevee's head as it made a sleepy noise and shifted in her arms. It had flipped its head and was laying with it's belly exposed to her. Even though it was still a baby and sleeping, this was a sign of trust.

Stormy resolved then to make sure she was worthy of that trust. This precious little guy was a gift, in many ways. Stormy already loved it, and wanted to raise it the best she could. 

"Well, honestly it's a good idea. It will let you get out there in the world. You can learn things you've never had the chance to here, and catch new pokemon, and train them. Become stronger. As a person, and a trainer. You may not know it, but I was a trainer before I settled down and became a breeder. Your sister barely remembers."

"Whoa, really Mom? What kind of trainer were you?" Stormy asked excitedly. Phox laughed.

"A good one I hope. You know Hotshot and Nightwing were two of my strongest pokemon back then?" Her mom said, her hand drifting down to the pokeballs on her belt. Hearing it's name the Typhlosion poked her head in the open window. Phox reached out to run her fingers across the bridge of the dragon's nose, just the way the fire type liked. 

"I can believe that. They are incredibly strong and amazing. But being a breeder suits you. You're good at it." Stormy said.

"Well, I am now, but I had to learn to train pokemon correctly before I could ever be a good breeder." Mom replied.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Well then, since you're ok with it I'll go talk to Norman tomorrow, and start preparing." Stormy said, smiling. It would take a little time for this little one to be ready, and she needed to get a little money and some supplies before she could start training.

"Good idea. And I will breed Torch and Firelight and get you a Torchic egg. It will help you out to have two pokemon starting out." Mom told her. 

"But Mom, you don't have to do that! You already gave me my Eevee! That's more than enough." Stormy protested.

"I know that. But I would feel better knowing that you had more than one pokemon with you out there. It would make.me feel better. And besides, I didn't breed you that Eevee, so I don't know how it's stats are, but I know that any of the babies I breed will have a good chance of having high stats to begin with." Her mother countered. Stormy knew she wasn't going to win this one.

"Ok Mom. Then I'll be grateful. Thank you." She said, smiling softly. She understood that her mother just wanted to take care of her, in the only way she really could, if Stormy was leaving home.

"Good to know. Now, go put your Eevee in a pokemon bed and bring it in here while we make supper. It will take a few days before it's big enough to be left alone. And I'm starving." Phox smiled at her daughter as the soon to be 17 year old went to do as she was told.

***

"Mom! Mom it's hatching!" Stormy yelled as the squeaks and the sound of cracking shell reached her ears.

The Torchic egg that her mother had promised was finally hatching! She had been carrying the thing around with her for almost a week now! And Riivan had been less than pleased not to be the center of her trailer's attention lately. The Eevee had become very attached to Stormy, never leaving her side. And though most people kept their pokemon in pokeballs, Stormy hated putting Riivan in her pokeball.

The aforementioned Eevee was laying on Stormy's desk watching the egg tremble. Phox came running up the stairs, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Oh, its about time. Well I'll get it some food prepared. Torchic aren't like Eevee's. They don't drink milk, they can eat semi solid food as soon as they're hatched." She informed her daughter. She didn't head back downstairs right away though. She watched as the little chick pushed it's way out of the eggshell and sat looking around for a moment. Stormy slowly offered her hand to the chick, and before her mother could warn her, nearly ended up burned for her trouble.

"I forgot to tell you that Torchic usually hiccup fireballs for a few hours after they hatch. Be careful ok." Phox told her before disappearing.

"Now she tells me." Stormy said to Riivan as she nursed her singed fingers. She turned back to the baby pokemon. It was watching her curiously. "Well, hello little guy. Welcome to the world. " it chirped at her, a little puff of flame accompanying its greeting. 

She slowly reached out to pet it again, this time careful to avoid getting too close to its beak. She scritched at the feather crest on its head, earning a chirrup from the Torchic. It closed its eyes and leaned into the touch.

"Oh I think we're going to be good friends, aren't we Firestorm?" She asked, testing out the name she had picked out a week prior. Firestorm, for it's part, chirped at her. It seemed pleased with the name. Riivan got up from her comfy bed and edged over to Firestorm. She sniffed experimentally. Stormy offered her the other hand for pets, which were promptly accepted. Riivan curled up around the little Torchic, tail flipping softly. Firestorm snuggled I to the soft fur ruff around Riivan's chest. With it apparent that the arrival of a new baby wouldn't take any attention away from her, the Eevee seemed to accept her new family member with ease.

Stormy picked them both up and put them in her lap, carefully turning Firestorm so as not to get accidentally burned, she proceeded to bond with both pokemon. When her mother returned with food for both pokemon she found the adorable scene and couldn't help but go get her camera to take a picture. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
